Timothy Spall
Timothy Spall (1957 - ) Film Deaths *''The Bride (1985) '[Paulus]: Killed by Clancy Brown as Clancy rampages through Sting's laboratory. (Thanks to Tommy) *Dream Demon (1987)' [''Peck]: Killed by supernatural forces. *''Hamlet (1996) '[Rosencrantz]: Killed (off-screen), along with Reece Dinsdale, after Kenneth Branagh alters the orders for his execution so that they order Timothy and Reece's deaths instead. *Lucky Break (2001)' [''Cliff Gumbell]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by hanging himself in his cell; we only see James Nesbitt's reaction as he discovers the body. *''Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street'' (2007) '[''Beadle Bamford]: Throat slit (off-screen) with a straight razor by Johnny Depp in his barber's chair; his body is shown afterwards when it falls through the trapdoor into the basement. (Thanks to ND, Katherine, Josh, Tommy, and Smythe) *Heartless (2009) [George Morgan]: Dies (off-screen) under unspecified circumstances, several years before the story begins; he only appears in Jim Sturgess' flashbacks. *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (2010)' [''Peter Pettigrew]: Possibly killed by a house elf (voiced by Toby Jones) with a magic spell as Timothy goes to check on an imprisoned Daniel Radcliffe and Rupert Grint. Although he was originally set to appear in the sequel, this is his last physical appearance and it's therefore possible that his character dies. *''Love Bite'' (2012) [Sid]: Impaled on an iron spike when the werewolf Robert Pugh drops him onto the spike at the end of a fight. He dies shortly afterwards while talking to Ed Speleers. (Thanks to ND) * Mr. Turner ''(2014) '[J.M.W. Turner]: Dies of heart failure, with Marion Bailey and David Horovitch at his bedside. * '[[Alice Through the Looking Glass (2016)|''Alice Through the Looking Glass]] (2016) [Bayard]: Providing the voice of a dog, he is turned into a rust statue, He is restored when the Grand Clock Engine and the Chronosphere are reconnected. TV Deaths None Known Notable Connections *Father of Rafe Spall Gallery Sweeney Todd.png| bit montage of Timothy Spall’s death in Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street Category:Actors Category:1957 Births Category:English actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Death scenes by magic Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by brain removal Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Death scenes by werewolf attack Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by cannibalism Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:People who died in a Harry Potter film Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Tim Burton Movies Category:Actors who died in William Shakespeare Movies Category:Stage Actors Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Actors who died in Kenneth Branagh Movies Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Grand Theft Auto cast members Category:People who died in David Yates Movies Category:Cancer Survivors Category:Cannes Film Festival Award Winners Category:Harry Potter Cast Members Category:European actors and actresses Category:Shakespeare Stars Category:International Cinephile Society Awards Nominees Category:Alice in Wonderland Cast Members Category:Adventure Stars Category:History Stars Category:Biography Stars Category:Mystery Stars Category:Musical Stars Category:Psychological Stars Category:New York Film Critics Circle Award Winners Category:British Independent Awards Nominees Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Tobe Hooper movies Category:1980s Stars Category:1990s Stars Category:2000s Stars Category:2010s Stars Category:2020 Stars Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Nominees Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Death scenes by transformation Category:People who died in an Alice in Wonderland film Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Returned character death scenes